


Help! My Microwave is Going to Explode

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Firefighters, Meet-Cute, nervous!yachi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very nervous Yachi lives across the street from the fire department and starts to visit about the many worries of distaster in her life, luckily Kiyoko is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help! My Microwave is Going to Explode

**Author's Note:**

> warning for bugs

She was as pale as a layer of fresh fallen snow when she appeared at the station in the middle of the night.

Her hands were clutched to her chest and she refused to speak to any of the firefighters when they approached her (it didn’t help that it was Tsukki and Asahi on duty, their height most likely daunting the poor girl).

Kiyoko was in the middle of some late night paperwork when she heard the commotion from outside.

“What seems to be the matter miss?” That was Asahi

“Eep!”

“We don’t have all day.” Tsukki snapped at the high-pitched girlish voice.

Kiyoko set her work aside and decided to investigate. She descended the stairs to find a quaking blonde in front of the two firefighters.

“Is she okay?” Asahi whispered to Tsukki his eyes darted around, “should we get an EMT?”

Kiyoko approached cautiously and when the girl’s eyes land on her they widen, and her jaw seemed to lock in place. Kiyoko tried to approach slowly.

“Can we help you?” Kiyoko asks as mildly as possible, the girl was obviously a little on edge.

“My microwave!” She blurts out and Kiyoko raises one fine eyebrow. “It’s acting...up.” She finishes.

“That’s all?” Asahi comments softly from behind her.

“You have to be freaking kidding me.” The girl jumps as Tsukki sticks her with an icy glare.

Kiyoko turns to them, they weren't helping. “I’ll handle this.” She announces to waves them off. The boys nod and trust her to take care of it.

“Geez, this night is so boring…” Tsukki complains as the two stalk off.

“Now, miss.” Kiyoko approaches her speaks quietly, “is it setting the fire alarm off? Do you think anyone is going to get hurt?”

“Not at the moment…” She trails off, “but I got zapped and it really hurt. And... what if it does start a fire? What if the whole apartment complex burns down? What if people die and IT’S ALL MY FAULT?”

She was shaking so badly she resembled a little dog that was given too much caffeine, Kiyoko grabs for her hands and tries to hold her steady.

“Take deep breaths.” Kiyoko instructs.

The girl nods and they count backwards from ten down to zero, and she seems to be able to meet Kiyoko’s eye and stop twitching her fingers afterward.

“Would it help if I came and checked it out? I don’t work in the field very often, but I am certified in some fire safety measures.” She is still holding the blonde’s hands and they are starting to feeling balmy.

Her eyes dart back and forth as she seems to think. Finally, she nods resolutely.

The girl grabs the end of Kiyoko's shirt sleeve and guides her across the street to an apartment complex just across the way.

“I’m Yachi,” she begins softly, “Yachi Hitoka.”

Kiyoko nods at her, “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko.”

“You know,” Yachi looks back at her, “you are really pretty. Like, I really didn’t expect that.”

Kiyoko blinks at her in surprise, the back of her neck flushing, “yes. Some people have told me...that.” She says haltingly, feeling her natural awkwardness taking over.

Yachi looks back in front of her and her feet stumble, “sorry! Sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything or, uh assumed there would be no pretty girls at fire houses.”

Kiyoko shakes her head quickly, “it’s quite alright Miss Hitoka.” She tries to reassure, trying to keep her face from lighting up.

“You can just call me Yachi…” She takes out a set of keys and reaches for an apartment door.“This is me.” She opens it with unsteady hands and Kiyoko follows her in.

Yachi gnaws on her lip and points into her kitchen, her feet crossed under her.

“Will you be okay?” She asks as Kiyoko enters the kitchen, Kiyoko nods, a little humor forming in her eyes. Yachi follows her as Kiyoko inspects the home appliance.

It was old. Certainly very old. And it’s wires looked frayed, and yes, yes that definitely a fire hazard.

“You should throw this out.” Kiyoko announces after only a moment with it. She uses a broom handle to unplug it from afar.

Yachi seems to deflate, “oh…”

“There is exposed wires.” She picks up the metal death box and Kiyoko glances at her, “if you want, I could walk you to the store to buy a new one.”

“Really?” Yachi perks up. “Because I almost wet myself just on the way over here, my friend was mugged just last week at only midnight!”

She glances at the window, she certainly had an alert mind.

“Of course,” Kiyoko announces, “I can handle any trouble.”

Yachi grins and Kiyoko walks her out the door.

*********

 

Yachi showed up again a week later, in nothing but a bath robe and a wild look in her eye.

“What does a radioactive centipede look like? Can they bite? Can they grow and takes over cities?” She was frantic and had a vivid imagination.

“Calm down, please.” Daichi was there assuring her, but Kiyoko knew what his presence would do, and the crowd growing around them was not going to help.

“It’s just, uh.”

“Is that the microwave girl?” Hinata whispers far too loudly to Kageyama in the back of the room.

She turns around like she might leave, and Kiyoko runs to catch up to her.

“Miss Yachi!” She finds herself calling out, Yachi turns around in place, her wet hair twirling around her face.

“Oh!” She smiles, and Kiyoko feels like her stomach might turn to butterflies. This wasn’t good. “Kiyoko, I’m so happy.”

Kiyoko keeps a straight face and guides the younger girl off to the side. The Karasuno fire department disperses.

“How I can I help?”

Yachi shuffles her feet, “it’s silly. I think I over reacted...I do that.”

Kiyoko tries to calm her with a smile, Yachi just seems to stare at the ground more intensely.

“I’m off work.” Kiyoko announces, “I can come over? I'm not busy.”

Yachi looks up tentatively, “if it wouldn’t be an inconvenience…”

“Of course.”

Yachi breaks out in sunshine again and a grin again, she grabs Kiyoko’s wrist and guided her across the street like the time before.

“I thought I would die. I was showering and the most enormous centipede crawled out of my drain.” She describes. "While I was standing on it!"

“Sounds alarming.”

“It was terrifying! And I dunno, I went to the first place I could think of.”

“We are happy to help.” Kiyoko comments, though it is her who is mostly happy to do it.

“You are so great Miss Kiyoko!” She cheers and then comes to the door, pushing it open easily, “honest. I just need someone to check it out…”

Kiyoko grabs Yachi’s broom again, and steels herself, she didn’t like bugs either, but she’d buck up and be the big women on campus if Yachi was going to look at her like that.

She approaches where Yachi is pointing, “be safe! I think they might bite.”

Kiyoko shoulders the door open and finds herself shivering, it was the large, ugly and squirming. It wiggles across the floor towards Kiyoko’s like a multi-legged demon.

She grits her teeth and whacks it, “ah!” She jumps, the thing continues to thrash around on all 100 legs.

“Ugh,” she bashes it again, trying it to at least hold still, it puts up one good fight and Kiyoko finds her panting lightly when she’s done.

She wipes her brow, “got it.” She announces placidly after several frantic moments.

“Whoa!” Yachi bursts into the room and gives her side hug, “you are so cool Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko’s chest rattles at the touch and she snaps at herself to get a hold of that rising feeling in her gut.

Yachi wrinkles her nose at the floor, “thank God it wasn’t radioactive or anything.”

**********

Kiyoko gave Yachi her number in a flurry of fumbling and trying to look as blank as possible.

She gave her her number for purposes of ‘any more emergencies' and left with her eyes on the soft clouds and a growing warmth in her rib cage.

Yachi first text came a week and half later and proclaimed an emphatic, ‘HELP! I AM GOING TO DIE’

Kiyoko hops out of bed at her speed her mom would tut at was ‘unladylike’ and chastises herself when she wastes time fretting over what to wear. 

She settles on a white cashmere sweater and leggings.

She runs out the door and jogs to the fire station, crossing the street and locating Yachi’s apartment with her feet on fire.

She knocks, “Yachi,” she calls, “Yachi, I’m here.”

The door swings open immediately, Yachi was gray in the face and eyes like soft brown quivering masses.

Kiyoko grabs her shoulders, “do you need a hospital?”

Yachi shakes her head, and then nods it, “m-maybe.” She steps aside, “I’m not sure what to do Kiyoko.”

She walks in and wants to hold her hand, her little smooth hands that felt like doves in her fingers.

“Did something happen?”

Yachi shuffled over to her couch and slumped down, “I have an opening night tomorrow.”

“Opening night?”

“Oh,” Yachi sits up straighter, “I’m a stage director.” Kiyoko tilts her head curiously, “I know what you’re thinking. But I’m better at organizing than I look!” She puffs out her chest.

Kiyoko smiles and bites the inside of her cheek.

“Anyway, I always get super nervous before show, and I can never sleep. And I was getting so frustrated!”

She raises her eyebrows, “are you alright?”

She sheepishly looks up, “I took a sleeping pill...and It didn’t work. So I took another, and” she squeaks, “another two.”

Kiyoko jumps into action, “how many? What kind?”

“Nothing over the counter! Just...three more than the suggested dose.” Her eyes droop and Kiyoko exhales.

“You should be okay.” She announces once she examines the label of the generic sleeping aids.

“Really?” Yachi looked brightly, however, her eyes were drooping, “but what if I...don’t wake up? Or something happens like a flood and I can’t wake up for it?”

Kiyoko sits stiffly on the couch next to her, trying to play it off casually. “I could stay with you.” She offers quietly, “just for the night.”

Yachi’s face goes wide at that, “I couldn’t…”

“As someone who works in safety you can never be too careful. And these things will knock you out.” She’s not looking her in the eye.

“Okay,” The girl breathed softly, and then slapped herself in the face with both hands, “woo! Okay, I’ll stay up as late as I can, that way I can wait it out while being awake!”

Kiyoko glances around, “I don’t think it works that way…”

Yachi sticks her a finger in the air, “And I can keep you company for as long as I can!”

Kiyoko has a firefly heart and she wished it wouldn’t light up. She nods.

Yachi tells her about her stage production: An edo drama about forbidden love and an assassination, Yachi had so many details in her head that an hour passed and Kiyoko’s nerves unwind as the minutes tick by.

“Anyway, I never thought I had it in me to tell Mori how to stop taking too many steps on entrance, but I just took a deep breath and said ‘you better start shaping up or you're under study will be in those shoes'.”

Kiyoko chuckles at the idea of the small girl standing up to the sturdy actor.

“Did it work?”

“It did!” She cheered and rubs her eyes, she had been lulling her head down and up for a while then. She yawns, “can you tell me a story? It might keep me awake.”

Kiyoko frowns slightly, trying to pick out a perfect story for the girl, “what would you like to hear?”

Yachi yawns again, wide and toothy, like she might swallow the whole world, “anything. Where did you go to school?”

She curls up on the couch and Kiyoko lets her head lie on her right thigh.

“A little ways away from here…” Kiyoko describes her high school, the blue of the pool one boy almost drowned in that Kiyoko swam to safety ('Kiyoko is so cool!' Yachi announced) and the tall single building that glowed white.

She told her about her various sports teams and the time she spent as a manager later on.

Yachi was smiling at her, “so you played soft ball?”

“And volleyball and some track.” She confirms and smiles, “my track meets would last for hours because the girls would play tag instead of doing warm ups.” She smiles warmly to herself.

Yachi’s large eyes swim up at her, “why’d you quit?” Kiyoko tenses, remembering cloudy faces and the backs of shoulders turned on her.

Kiyoko pets Yachi’s hair as she feels her fade out, Kiyoko looks out the window.

“You should let yourself sleep.” She says. She kisses her on the forehead.

Yachi murmurs something and Kiyoko watches her chest slowly rise and fall until the sun peeks up from the behind the curtain, and Kiyoko quivers in place.

It was happening again.

When Yachi wakes up she lets herself out quickly, with a swift goodbye and Yachi’s thankful ‘loaf of special bread from my favorite bakery.’

She eats the bread on her way home and stares off into space as her eyes swim in her head and the sidewalk blurs.

*********

  
Kiyoko sees Yachi again two days later. She hears the boys before anything else.

“Miss Yachi,” that was Sugawara, “how can we help you?” Kiyoko can see his warm face greeting her and Yachi shifting from foot to foot turbulently. 

“Uh, well actually,” Kiyoko gets up and puts her things away, ready to go wherever the blonde needed.

“How is the world ending this time?” Tsukki was commenting again, and Kiyoko frowns, hoping someone will at least glare at the tall boy.

“Actually, I’m looking for Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko stops in place on her way down the stairs. She wanted her?

  
“She is right up here, I’ll go get her.” Sugawara's face appears at the bottom of the stairs, "ah, there she is."

She stands stiffly in the doorway and Yachi approaches in a yellow sundress and matching purse clutched to her side.

“Hello.” Kiyoko greets and stands up as tall as she can.

Yachi nods, “hi, I um, I was just in the neighborhood.” She nods, “I, uh, wanted to ask you something in person.”

“Ask me?” Kiyoko’s fingers tense by her sides, she keeps her features neutral.

"Yeah, I was just wondering," Yachi takes a deep breath and then shuts her eyes, “wouldyouliketogetcoffee?”

Kiyoko blinks several times, looking around for some sort of fairy and ghost.

“Coffee?” Sugawara was still standing off to the side.

“Yeah, with me.” She finishes and looks up hopefully at Kiyoko.

“What kind of coffee?” It was a plain question, and Kiyoko still hadn’t spoken yet.

Yachi kicks the ground, “anything kind she wants.” She glances up into her eyes, “though I wouldn’t mind…the A la Mode.” She trails off, that was a couples cafe.

  
“I would love to.” Kiyoko announces as fast as she can and someone oohs from behind them.

Kiyoko takes her hand before any more whispering stirs and they walk off the premises with huffs of surprise at their back. 

Yachi smiles brightly, “thank you for staying with me the other night.” She starts.

“No need to thank me.” Kiyoko barely looks her in the eye.

“You’re still my hero.” Kiyoko feels a peck on the side of her cheek. A kiss as light as a breeze on her cheek. She stops in place and her mouth goes sideways, along with her fluttering heart.

She glances at Yachi, Yachi takes her hand and they go to a little pink cafe on the corner, and split an ice cream.

Kiyoko doesn’t work overtime that week.


End file.
